Benutzer Diskussion:JP-C-3PO
|} Hallo C-3PO! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, C-3PO!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Dark Lord Disku 21:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Quellen Hallo C-3PO Du hast einige Änderungen am Artikel Belkadan vorgenommen, aber nicht angegeben, wo diese Informationen herstammen. Hohle dass doch bitte nach, ansonsten müssen deine Änderungen leider rückgänig gemacht werden. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:44, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Meine Ergänzungen zum Artikel stammen aus den beiden bereits aufgelisteten Büchern. Außerdem hatte ich schon gestern angefangen, den Artikel zu erweitern, und heute weiteres hinzugefügt. 17:49, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Dann ist das in Ordnung. Schreibe das künfig aber bitte in den Kasten Zusammenfassung uber dem Speichern-Knopf, damit nicht nachgefragt werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:56, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Gute Artikel Hi C-3PO! Ich muss mal erwähnen, dass du schon echt gute und ausführliche Artikel schreibst... und dabei bist du ja nicht mal eine Woche hier. Es ist lobenswert, dass du auch so adäquat deine Quellen angibt, denn das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Darf ich fragen, wie du Jedipedia „entdeckt“ hast? Bild:--).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:22, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Jedipedia habe ich durch den Artikel Star Wars bei Wikipedia entdeckt. Allderdings habe ich schon vor meiner Anmeldung einige Artikel bei Jedipedia geschrieben, daher kannte ich bei meiner Anmeldung schon die Wiki-markup. Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Gruß, 10:32, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Interessant - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand diesen stiefmütterlichen Link da unten überhaupt findet... Aber du machst echt tolle Arbeit für einen "Neuen"! Vielleicht solltest du nur noch etwas an der sinnvollen Aufteilung bei deinen Artikeln arbeiten, denn so viele Überschriften wie bei Pa'lowick sind nicht unbedingt gut bei eher wenig Inhalt. Viele Grüße, 16:08, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Als ich den Artikel erstellt habe, war ich mir bewusst, dass manche Überschriften wenig Text enthalten, allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie ich die einzelnen Texte zusammenfassen könnte. Dir ist dies gelungen. Was mir jedoch immer noch nicht am Artikel gefällt, ist, dass am Anfang der Geschichte steht, wie die Pa'lowick ihre Gemeinden verwalten. Eigentlich sollte so etwas bei Regierung oder Verwaltung stehen, aber bei der Erstellung des Artikels wollte ich deswegen keine neue Überschrift anfangen. Hast du eine Idee, wie man die Verwaltung gut in einen anderen Bereich eingliedern kann? Viele Grüße, 16:16, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Wäre es nicht besser, die Verwaltung würde im Artikel zum Heimatplaneten der Pa'lowick beschrieben? 16:34, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::In den Artikel Lowick habe ich schon etwas über die Regierung geschrieben, allerdings ist dies sehr wenig, weil in meinem Buch nichts weiteres steht, außer, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Sollte man dann im Pa'lowick-Artikel die Regierung komplett außen vor lassen und alles in den Artikel vom Planeten schreiben? Viele Grüße, 16:40, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Kurz erwähnen, ausführlich dann bei Lowick. 16:48, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Dann kann ja eigentlich alles so gelassen werden, wie es ist. Ich habe noch bei Lowick geschrieben, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Ausführlicher kann ich nicht schreiben, weil im Buch nicht mehr Informationen stehen. Viele Grüße, 16:57, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Dreipeo! Ich möchte dir gerne noch den Tipp geben, dich beim Aufbau von Artikeln ruhig an bereits bestehenden (z.B. Dantari, Twi'lek, Chadra-Fan, Falleen oder Gand) zu orientieren, vor allem bei der Benennung der Überschriften. Übrigens darfst du auch alle offiziellen Internetquellen für deine Artikel nutzen, was die Datenbank von StarWars.com und die Infoseiten von Wizards of the Coast einschließt. Die Links findest du meistens in den Artikeln auf der Wookieepedia. Bekannte Vertreter einer Spezies (bei den Nagai bspw. Darth Nihl) darfst du natürlich auch hinzufügen, gib dann aber zumindest eine der Quellen aus dem entsprechenden Artikel an. Viele Grüße, 13:50, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das werde ich tun. Dass man auch für die Bekannten Vertreter Quellen angeben muss, wusste ich nicht, aber werde es ab sofort immer machen. Viele Grüße, 15:18, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, sonst kann sich ja jemand einfach ne Figur ausdenken... Bild:;-).gif 16:07, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder mittig Hy C-3PO! Du bist meine Rettung wenns ums Bilder in die Mitte kriegen geht. Kannst du mir auf meiner Benutzerseite unter dem Absatz Mein Star wars Lego helfen. Ich möchte das zweite Bild neben das erste und das vierte neben das dritte bekommen. Und kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht damit ichs künftig alleine machen kann? Gruß Lord siddies 15:38, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die einfachste Lösung ist in diesem Fall, dass du um alle Bilder bzw. setzt. In deinem Fall würde es so aussehen: : :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Droiden.JPG|Meine Armeen aus der Sicht der Droiden :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Klone.JPG|Und nochmal das Bild aus der Sicht der Klone :Bild:TFATi- Kanonenboot.JPG|Mein TFAT/i-Kanonenboot :Bild:ARC- Trooper.JPG|Das ist mein ARC-Trooper Eliteteam mit ihrem Commander : :Du kannst auch beliebig nach dem gleichen Muster zusätzliche Bilder ergänzen. :Viele Grüße, 15:47, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Wie ich auf meiner Seite schon erwähnt hab.Du bist ein programmierer Künstler.Gruß Lord siddies 15:49, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Bitte sehr. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich auch ein paar Benutzer auf meiner Seite hinzufügen, dich eingeschlossen. Viele Grüße, 15:51, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke! Und was schreibst du denn zu mir? Oder muss ich mich gedulden bist du es gemacht hast. Gruß Lord siddies 21:17, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Schuelervz Huhu, 3PO, ich wollte nur kurz nachfragen, ob du auch im Schuelerverzeichnis angemeldet bist. Wir haben da sogar eine Jedipedia-Gruppe und es wäre schön, wenn du dich der Gemeinschaft da auch anschließen würdest Bild:--).gif. Das gilt natürlich nicht nur für dich sondern auch für alle anderen jugendlichen Benutzer der Jedipedia. --Bel Iblis 17:31, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bei Schülervz bin ich als einziges Mitglied meiner Klasse nicht angemeldet. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass ich nicht genügend Zeit habe, mich um noch eine weitere Webseite zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich grundsätzlich eine schlechte Meinung darüber, weil man die Aktionen nicht kontrollieren kann. Zum Beispiel hat jemand dort ein Bild von unserer Schulhomepage ohne Erlaubnis hochgeladen und man kann nichts dagegen tuen. Außerdem ist der Vandalismus hoch. Trotzdem aber vielen Dank für die Frage und viele Grüße wünscht 17:41, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nun ja, ich würde das Vz nicht unbedingt als verwalten einer eigenen Webseite bezeichnen, da man sich nur um sein Profil & je nachdem um einige Bilder kümmert, die im Vz hochgeladen werden. Ich verstehe aber, wenn du auf eine Anmeldung verzichtest, würde mich aber freuen, falls du es dir anders überlegst. Bel Iblis 17:57, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Freundesliste Hy C-3PO, darf ich dich meiner Freundesliste hinzufügen(weil du mir bei Bian Golox so sehr geholfen hast) MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:58, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das kannst du gerne machen. Ich habe dich ja auch schon bei meiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt. Viele Grüße, 18:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, C-3PO! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild-Formatierung Hi 3PO, da du dich ja ziemlich gut mit CSS und HTML und solchen Sachen auskennst, hätt ich ne Frage an dich: Ich möchte gerne ein Bild zentriert per einfügen und dann links vom Bild Text haben. Wenn ich allerdings eingebe, erscheint der Text unter dem Bild. Wie muss ich vorgehen, damit es so ist, wie ich es will? Darth Mauls Klon Disku 14:14, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo, :zuerst einmal muss man die Attribute immer in Anführungszeichen setzen, also z.B. align="center" und nicht align=center. Um möglichst nahe an deinem Beispiel zu bleiben, empfehle ich dir diese Variante: : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : :Alternativ könntest du auch eine Tabelle erstellen, aber probiere erst einmal dieses Beispiel. Mit dem gezeigten Beispiel steht übrigens der Text ganz links und das Bild ganz rechts. Wenn es so aussehen soll (also dass Text und Bild nicht ganz am Rand stehen sollen): Hier steht der Text Hier steht dein Bild :, dann musst du den entsprechenen Code umändern zu: : : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : : :Den Prozentwert style="width: 70%; kannst du natürlich beliebig ändern. :Viele Grüße, 17:10, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, C-3PO. Mit dem ersten Beispiel hat es so geklappt, wie ich es wollte. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 16:42, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das Original der Jerbalederschuhe Hall 3po, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das original hochaufgelöste Bild der Jerbalederschuhe hast -> Bild von den Schuhen. Dann könnte ich es dir zurecht Retouchieren. Das gilt natürlich auch für andere Bilder. Ich kanns auch notdürftig so "reparieren" jedoch, wäre das Ergebnis mit einem Original eindeutig feiner. Gruß --Mara 22:42, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Mara, :ich habe das Bild aus meinem Buch eingescannt. Das originale Bild hat die Ausmaße 1892x1175 Pixel und ist 1,59 MB groß. Es wäre schon, wenn du das Bild retuschieren könntest. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das erlaubt ist. Schlißlich gehört das Bild dann nicht mehr zum Kanon. Wenn du dir aber sicher bist, dass dies erlaubt ist, kann ich dir das Originalbild geben. Ich würde es dann auf meine Homepage stellen und dir per E-Mail den Link schicken. :Viele Grüße, 16:34, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher das es NICHT erlaubt ist. Genausowenig ist aber ein großteil aller Bilder hier grundsätzlich nicht legal. Das Thema wurde schon Diskutiert. Nimmst du es ganz genau, wäre es auch nicht Legal den schwarzen Strich im weissen Bereich herauszunehmen. Entweder Hü oder Hott. Aber nich zwischendrinn. Nach...strengen maßstäben is dein Bild genauso wenig legal, als wenn ich noch mal drüber gehen würde. Das Thema habe ich hier auch schonmal ausfürlich erläutert und explizit darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Gruß --Mara 16:48, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Da hast du Recht. Die Diskussion über die Bilder habe ich mitverfolgt. Ich werde dir dann also eine E-Mail mit dem Original-Bild gleich schicken. Viele Grüße, 16:52, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Bitteschön: Jerbalederschuhe. Und für die Zukunft. Wenn mein ein Bild größer macht als eigentlich möglich, erkennt man nur mehr Pixel. Es is ein wenig "einschätzungsvermögen" da immer das richtige gleichgewicht zu finden. Ausprobieren :) Gruß --Mara 17:29, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Vielen Dank, wobei du dich nicht mit "Bitteschön" an mich wenden solltest, schließlich ist das Bild als Verbesserung der Jedipedia gedacht. Übrigens habe ich auch selber Photoshop, allerdings kenne ich mich da nicht so sehr aus wie du. Viele Grüße und noch einmal vielen Dank für die bedeutend bessere Version des Bildes, 17:52, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Kein Problem, end wenn du Fragen hast, immer her damit :) Gruß --Mara 17:54, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) Eloms Hi 3PO! Vielleicht könntest du mal etwas am Artikel Elom machen, der scheint zu großen Teilen aus der WP übernommen zu sein. Ich hab erstmal von einer Löschung abgesehen, also wär es toll, wenn du da was machen könntest. Viele Grüße, 15:33, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das werde ich machen. Jetzt, wo Wochenende ist, habe ich genügend Zeit. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich noch heute fertig werden. Ich werde den Artikel komplett neu schreiben, da es zu umständlich ist, zu überprüfen, was in den Quellen steht und was in WP steht. Die angegeben Romane/Comics habe ich nicht. Soll ich sie löschen oder im Artikel lassen? Viele Grüße, 18:45, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Du kannst sie noch in den Quellen stehen lassen und hinterher einen Hinweis in die Disku schreiben, dass jemand vielleicht mal danach schauen soll. Danke schonmal! Toll, dass du das machst. Viele Grüße, 18:52, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Zu deinem UC-Problem: Ich habe mal in der Vorschau ein bisschen rumprobiert und folgendes herausgefunden: Das Bild ist schuld, ohne Bild in der Signatur geht es. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:48, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Zu Admiral Ackbar: Das ist schlecht, weil inzwischen schon viele Benutzer ihre Signatur auf das Diskussionsbild umgeändert haben. Vielleicht sollte man Premia auf den Fehler hinweisen, allerdings wüsste ich keine Lösung des Problems, es sei denn, man entfernt das Bild jedes Mal, wenn man eine Begründung schreibt. Trotzdem danke, dass du den Fehler herausgefunden hast. ::::Zu Ben Kenobi: Ich habe es als "Nacharbeit" in den Artikel geschrieben (den Artikel bin ich noch am Schreiben bzw. Übersetzen). Übrigens finde ich es toll, dass du mich in deine Benutzerseite als "Freunde in der Jedipedia" eingebaut hast. Kann ich dich auch meiner Benutzerseite hinzufügen? ::::Viele Grüße, 20:55, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nicht erst fragen, einfach machen! ^^ 20:57, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Gut, danke. Aber erst werde ich noch den Artikel fertig schreiben. Wie schaffst du es, dass du in Dikussionen die Vorlage "Ben Kenobi" verwenden kannst? Wenn ich in den Einstellungen meine Benutzerseite als Signatur verwende, wird die Verlinkung automatisch in umgewandelt. Laut Wikipedia heißt dies, dass der Text der Vorlage einmalig eingesetzt wird und nicht die Vorlage verwendet wird. Wie kann man dies verhindern? Viele Grüße, 21:01, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Das hab ich mithilfe eines kleinen Tricks geschafft. Ich hab die Vorlage auf einer Benutzerunterseite eingebunden und in die Einstellungen eingefügt. 21:06, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Danke für den Tipp, jetzt sollte es auch bei mir funktionieren: 21:10, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Jetzt habe ich meine Vorlage so verändert, dass das Bild bei Artikeln nicht mehr angezeigt wird. Ich überprüfe einfach, ob der Namensraum "Artikel" ist, und zeige dementsprechend das Bild an oder nicht. Allerdings wird die Unterschrift nicht mehr eingerückt. Wie kann man dieses Problem lösen? :::::::::Viele Grüße, 21:24, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Es hat sich jetzt erledigt, ich hatte einen Absatz zu viel in der "Vorlage". Viele Grüße, 21:28, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Interwiki-Link im Autorenportal Hallo C-3PO! Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du einen Interwiki-Link im Autorenportal geschrieben hast, der zum Community-Portal der Wookieepedia führt. Jetzt ist meine Frage: Ist das sinnvoll? Bei Artikeln ist ja so aber warum bei Portalen? Die Wookieepedia hat da ja sicher was anderes stehen als wir. Bei den Artikeln geht es ja um das geiche Thema, deshalb sinnvoll. Es ist nur eine Frage. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:55, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe den Interwiki-Link hinzugefügt, weil auch bei Kategorien und Vorlagen manchmal Interwiki-Links vorliegen. Nach meinem Eindruch sind die Verlinkungen im deutschen und englischen Portal weitesgehend identisch (abgesehen von der Formatierung). Ich wüsste nicht, dass man bei Portalen keine Interwiki-Links setzen darf, weil es nirgendwo in den Richtlinien erwähnt wird. Ich denke, ein Admin sollte Klarheit verschaffen, da es sich nicht lohnt, alle Argumente für und gegen Interwiki-Links aufzustellen und in einem Edit-War zu landen. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich weiß, wie schon gesagt, keine Regelung über Interwiki-Links. :Viele Grüße, 16:03, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotOR I + II Danke für die Liste Anonymus 22:04, 3. Mai. 2008 :Ich denke, du solltest dich in Diskussionsseiten etwas ausführlicher ausdrücken. :Wie auch immer, es war sehr viel Arbeit, die Liste zu erstellen. Danke, dass du auch bei KotOR 2 die Liste ergänzt hast. :Hoffentlich haben wir dich als Jedipedia-Neuling mit den Rückgängig-Bearbeitungen nicht zu sehr verschreckt. :Viele Grüße, 22:01, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) Whie Malreaux Hi C-3PO, könntest du wenn du mal Zeit hast, den Abschnitt Whies Tod bei Whie Malreaux aus dem Roman von Episode III ergänzen? Es muss nicht sofort sein, es wäre aber nett, da ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 10:19, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, darüber werde ich schreiben. Ich konnte leider erst jetzt antworten, weil ich erst die Stelle im Buch (Kapitel 19j) finden musste. Viele Grüße, 10:44, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 10:49, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe jetzt die Informationen aus dem Buch hinzugefügt. Dort steht nicht viel, daher habe ich noch einige Sachen von der Oder 66 geschrieben. Viele Grüße, 11:02, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Bild:Good work.gif Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 11:26, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Danke Bild:--).gif. Übrigens steht auch in New Essential Chronology einiges über Whie. Du kannst es ja noch ergänzen, wenn es nicht in Pfad der Dunkelheit steht. ::::::Viele Grüße, 11:31, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Im Prinzip steht genau das in längerer Form in Pfad der Dunkelheit. Trotzdem Danke. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 16:55, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sprachbabel Hi C-3PO, ich will mich zwar nicht in die Gestaltung von deiner Benutzerseite einmischen, aber wäre es nicht besser, die Sprachbabeln zu ändern, da die ja nicht in die normale Babelbox, sondern nur in Moddis Babelbox passen. Alternativ könntest du auch, um deinen Droiden-Stil beizubehalten mit der Vorlage Individuell solche Babeln erschaffen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 21:22, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich habe es jetzt korrigiert. 09:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Titel Hi, nur weil die Titel-Vorlage jetzt wieder geht, müssen wir, denke ich, nicht alle vorlagen wieder an den anfang der Artikel stellen. Ich denke wir können es so lassen. Geht halt beides. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 16:14, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe auch nur bei manchen Artikeln die Vorlage an den Anfang gestellt, damit die Vorlage vor dem Artikel geladen wird und schon sofort den Titel verändert. Alle Seiten zu ändern ist – wie du sagst – unnötig. Viele Grüße, 16:17, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fehler Hallo ich wollte nur einen seltsamen Fehler melden der auf der Seite Eloms zu finden ist. Dort steht in der Infobox Heimatwelt: Elom. Elom also der Planet Elom ist dort rot markiert worden. Obwohl der Planet schon erklärt ist. Wenn man nämlich in der Suchleiste eingibt Elom dann findet man den Planet. Also will ich damit sagen, dass der Planet schon existiert nur nicht auf der Eloms Seite in der Infobox.--Jan Dodonna 16:32, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Da hast du recht, ich hatte die Verlinkung falsch gesetzt. Admiral Ackbar hat es schon korrigiert. :Viele Grüße, 19:12, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) Verlinkung Hallo ich bin es noch mal. Dieses Mal geht es um das Thema „Ausgelöschte“ die in den Büchern der Letzte Jedi Auftreten. Dazu gibt es ein link „Ausgelöschte“. Aber jetzt wird in einer Zusammenfassung eines anderen Buches (Tod auf Naboo) erwähnt, wo es dort heißt die Ausgelöschten. Also wollte ich wissen ob man „Ausgelöschte“ und Ausgelöschten in einem Link zusammenfassen kann? Wer nämlich etwas besser. --Jan Dodonna 20:32, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe gerade eine Weiterleitung von "Ausgelöschten" nach "Ausgelöschte" erstellt. So findet man beides wieder. Gruss – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| ''Empfang]] 20:38, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sortierung von Aufzählungen Hatte vor einiger Zeit mal bei den FAQs gefragt wie Aufzählungen sortiert werden sollen. Ist dann irgendwie verschwunden oder ich habe es nicht mehr gefunden. Bei welchen Artikeln soll es chronologisch und bei welchen alphabetisch sein? Habs mal bei den Lichtschwertkristallen alphabetisch sortiert.--87.162.114.159 16:55, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :So soll es sein. Chronologisch bietet sich natürlich bei einer Reihe von Ereignissen an, bspw. beim Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg oder den Klonkriegen. Willst du dich nicht anmelden? Wir können aufmerksame Mitarbeiter immer gut gebrauchen! Bild:;-).gif 16:58, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Auch Quellen werden chronologisch sortiert. Allerdings sollte eine Aufzählung immer Aufzählungszeichen besitzen (mit *). Die Zeichen fehlen im Lichtschwertkristall-Artikel. Viele Grüße, 17:01, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Und bei Personen in diesen Titeltabellen, wird dort alphabetisch nach Vor-oder Nachnamen sortiert oder wann sie gelebt hatten? Z.b. bei bei dem Atikel Zabrak.--87.162.114.159 17:08, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Namen sollten eigentlich alphabetisch nach den Nachnamen (wenn nur der Vorname bekannt ist, dann nach dem Vornamen) sortiert sein, allerdings ist dies in den meisten Artikeln nicht der Fall. Viele Grüße, 17:10, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Da geht es tlw. auch nach Wichtigkeit der Personen. Für Zabrak würde dies z.B. so aussehen: Darth Maul, Agen Kolar, Eeth Koth, Bao-Dur, Wolf Sazen. Die anderen bekannten Zabrak fasst man dann unter "Bekannte Zabrak" in einem eigenen Abschnitt im Artikel zusammen, dort dann auf jeden Fall alphabetisch. 17:49, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Verlinkung Hallo C-3PO wie macht man eigentlich eine Verlinkung ??? --Jan Dodonna 22:21, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Eine Verlinkung macht man mit zwei eckigen Klammern: Link (AltGr + 8 bzw. AltGr + 9). Siehe auch ... Viele Grüße, 10:13, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Meine Edits im Artikelnamensraum... Hi C3PO, wie finde ich heraus, wie viele Edits im Artikelnamensraum ich mein eigen nennen kann? Sinds schon 50? MfG, Wolverine Koon 15:46, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dies findest du auf der Spezialseite "Beiträge" heraus. Dort kannst du unter "(Seiten)" den Artikelnamensraum einstellen. Für dich wäre dies hier. Wenn "Ältere 50" ein Link ist, hast du mehr als 50 Bearbeitungen. Viele Grüße, 10:13, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Ganz unauffällig hüstel* Hiho, ich wollte dich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass der Plural von Komdendium Kompendia lautet (streng lateinisch genommen), wenn man das eingedeutschte nimmt, geht auch Kompendien. Kompendiums ganz bestimmt nicht, das steht in deiner Sachbuchliste. Ist nur ein kleiner Hinweis Bild:;-).gif Hau rein und Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:39, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Du hast recht; ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass dies von einer lateinischen Form kommt (obwohl ich in der Schule Lateinunterricht habe). Ich werde es korrigieren. Auf der Seite habe ich übrigens Kompendien, nicht Kompendiums geschrieben. Viele Grüße, 22:03, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, ich hab einen Satz stichprobenartig gelesen (das ist meine Art der Fehlerkorrektur), und da stand Kompendium im Plural als Kompendium, so dachte ich, du hast das s'' vergessen. Jaha, das ist eine schön seichte Theorie, aber besser als nichts Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:57, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Es ist ja auch egal, was falsch war; trotzdem ist es gut, dass du mich auf den Fehler hingewiesen hast. Ich werde wahrscheinlich erst morgen die Liste fertig stellen können, weil ich noch einen Bericht für die Schulhomepage schreiben muss. Viele Grüße, 22:09, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Erstellte Seiten Hallo C-3PO kannst du mir erklären warum ich bei meiner ''Erstellte Seiten Liste auf meiner Benutzerseite nur 11 erstellte Seiten angezeigt bekommen habe und nicht 15 wie es eigentlich sein sollte?--83.189.27.109 18:48, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Es wäre ganz sinnvoll, wenn du sagen würdest, welcher Benutzer du bist, da wir unter der IP 83.189.27.109 nur Bahnhof verstehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 18:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau das ist auch das Problem: Du warst nicht angemeldet, als du die Artikel geschrieben hats, darum gehen sie auf das Konto deiner IP-Adresse und nicht auf dein Benutzerkonto. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:16, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Oh sry ich bin der Benutzer Jan Dodonna. Und zwar war ich angemeldet. Das weis ich, weil ich gerade noch einen Artikel reingestellt habe und trotz dem wird bei mir keine neu erstellte Seite angezeigt. :Toma wurde von einer IP erstellt: Sieh da! Hast du bei der Anmeldung den Haken bei "Dauerhaft anmelden" (oder so ähnlich) gesetzt? Wahrscheinlich wars dann bei den anderen Artikeln auch so... Pandora Diskussion 20:43, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Whie Malreaux Du C-3PO ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich bezüglich eines Edits den du am Whie Malreaux Artikel gemacht hast. Also was bedeute eigentlich bei der Quellenangabe das: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) (Kapitel 19hj)? Ich hab unter Wikipedia geschaut hab aber keine Erklärung dafür gefunden was die Abkürzung '''hj in diesem Zusammenhang bedeute, da du dies eingefügt hast wende ich mich nun an dich. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:10, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Damit meine ich die Absätze im Kapitel. a ist der erste Absatz, b der zweite und so weiter. Dies ist keine offizielle Abkürzung, aber ich wollte die Quellenangabe so genau wie möglich machen. Wenn man die Seiten angeben würde, dann gäbe es Unterschiede zwischen Taschenbuch und Gebundener Ausgabe. Viele Grüße, 18:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub In den Sommerferien fahre ich in den Urlaub nach Amerika und komme Anfang August wieder zurück. Sämtliche Fragen, darunter auch Fragen aufgrund meiner Mitgliedschaft in der Hilfsbrigade, bitte an einen anderen Jedipedianer stellen. Womöglich finde ich Zeit, zwischendurch einige Änderungen durchzuführen. Dies kann ich jedoch nicht versprechen. Ich hoffe, dass jemand den Artikel The Clone Wars aktuell hält, ansonsten werde ich die Informationen nach den Ferien hinzufügen. Außerdem habe ich vor, mir in Amerika den Roman zum Film zu kaufen, der am 26. Juli auf Englisch erscheint. Bis dann, 15:54, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Viele Grüße, 17:44, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschaufunktion... ...bitte bei The Clone Wars beachten! Das muss nämlich nicht sein--Anakin Skywalker 18:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich benutze grundsätzlich bei jeder meiner Änderungen die Vorschaufunktion mehrmals. Beim The Clone Wars-Artikel liegen zwischen jeder Änderung mehrere Minuten, meistens ca. halbe bis ganze Stunden. Ich bearbeite jeden Abschnitt einzeln, weil ich mir zuerst meine Quellen durchlesen muss. Die letzten Änderungen werden durch meine Bearbeitungen nicht überfüllt. Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, irgendetwas an meiner Bearbeitungsweise zu verändern. Viele Grüße, 18:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie wäre es mit komplett schreiben und erst dann alles speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Du ergänzt zwei Sätze → Speichern. Dann ein Bild rein → Speichern. Dann wieder zwei Sätze → Speichern. Anschließend ein Textblock von unverständlichem Kauderwelsch → Speichern. Zwei Sätze → Speichern. Ein Bild → Speichern. Sorry, aber diese Vorgehensweise ist verbesserungswürdig und dass du stundenlang Quellen studierst, um zwei Sätze aus den Fingern zu saugen, kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Wie Ackbar sagte, einfach komplett schreiben und dann speichern oder zumindest mal ein paar Sachen mehr pro Edit machen.--Anakin Skywalker 18:11, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte auch vor, alle Romane auf einmal zu ergänzen, wurde jedoch durch die Diskussionsseiten aufgehalten. Ich schreibe nicht ständig Texte, weil dies nach einer Zeit langweilig wird. Ich kontrolliere meine E-Mails vom Urlaub, schreibe auf Diskussionen, lese die SW-Union-News oder bearbeite andere Artikel. Ich werde aber versuchen, weniger Änderungen zu machen. Viele Grüße, 18:15, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, es ist okay, wenn man immer ein bis zwei Absätze schreibt (aber dann mindestens 5-7 Zeilen) und speichert, so wird es nicht langweilig und man überflutet die letzten Änderungen nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schlacht von Christophsis Guten Abend, Herr Protokolldroide! Ich ziehe in Erwägung, einige TCW-Artikel zu schreiben (glücklicherweise habe ich den Film als einer der Ersten gesehen), so auch Whorm Loathsom und die Schlacht hier. Ich dachte vielleicht, dass es über die Schlacht noch einige Vorinformationen gibt, die du dank deiner umfassenden TCW-Besitztümer kennst. Wenn es also Informationen gibt, die im Film nicht vorkommen, würde ich dich gerne einladen, den Artikel mit mir zu schreiben. Das war's auch schon. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:30, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das mache ich gerne. Die beste Quelle ist der Roman für Erwachsene von Karen Traviss, weil er Szenen beschreibt, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Alle anderen Bücher sind Kinderbücher und sehr nahe am Film geschrieben, meist sogar noch kürzer. Ich werde aber auch diese Bücher durchsehen; besonders für Bilder sind sie geeignet. Das Sachbuch enthält hauptsächlich Informationen über die Charaktere, aber vielleicht finden sich auch dort noch zusätzliche Informationen über die Schlacht. Während der Woche habe ich nur wenig Zeit für Jedipedia, daher werde ich wahrscheinlich heute alle Quellen zusammensuchen und spätestens nächstes Wochenende anfangen, beim Artikel zu schreiben. Wie wir die Arbeit aufteilen, werden wir dann sehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich den Anfang der Schlacht beschreibe, weil der Film in der Mitte der Schlacht anfängt. Der Roman von Karen Traviss beginnt auch nicht mit dem Anfang der Schlacht, aber er beginnt früher als der Film. Du kannst währenddessen die Handlung des Films beschreiben und ich ergänze dann später noch Sachen, die nicht im Film vorkamen, sondern nur im Roman standen. Viele Grüße, 13:03, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Super, praktischerweise ist der Großteil der Filmschlacht auf starwars.com nachzusehen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:34, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Dann werde ich meinen Namen noch in die UC-Vorlage eintragen und wir können mit der Arbeit anfangen. Wie schon gesagt, werde ich erst einmal den Quellen-Abschnitt ergänzen. Was hast du eigentlich vor, in den HDK-Abschnitt zu schreiben (bis auf Informationen aus den Webdokumentationen)? Viele Grüße, 19:49, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Man könnte was über das fehlen jeglichen taktischen oder strategischen Vorgehens seitens der Klonkrieger schreiben... Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Erstmal habe ich das HdK nur vorsorglich hingekritzelt, aber es wird sich schon was finden Bild.;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:24, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sprachvorlage Hey C-3PO, Ben hat auf meine Anfrage hin mal Basis deiner Vorlage eine Vorlage gemacht, die auch gleichzeitig noch eine Bewertung und einen Kommentar erlaubt. »Vorlage:BB« Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich werde es auf meiner Benutzerseite gleich abändern. Die transparenten Fahnen funktionieren übrigens nur im Internet Explorer, bei Firefox sieht man nur eine weiße Fläche. Bei Opera wird die Anzeige komplett falsch dargestellt, aber zum Glück gibt es nur wenige Opera-Benutzer. Viele Grüße, 18:25, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Habs schon gesehen (-; Aber durch die "durchsichtigen" Flaggen stimmt jetzt wenigstens der Abstand bis zur Bewertung... Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Administrator Ich habe eine Frage die ich zwar nur ungern stelle aber ich wollte mal wissen, wie oder wann man zum Admin werden kann? Und was ist der genau unterschied zum normalen Benutzter bis zum Admin? --Jan Dodonna 21:48, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das kann ein Administrator dir wohl am besten beantworten. Ein neuer Administrator wird von den Admins selber bestimmt, allerdings können auch normale Benutzer Vorschläge für einen Admin machen. Ein Administrator kann z.B. Artikel löschen. Zwar hat er große Macht, allerdings auch Verantwortung. Ein Admin muss jederzeit erreichbar sein und ständig Löschanträge bearbeiten, weshalb sie nicht so viel Zeit zum Artikel schreiben haben wie andere Benutzer. Dann gibt es noch Bürokraten; die sind für die Benutzer-Aufgaben zuständig, z.B. können sie die Benutzernamen ändern und Benutzer sperren (das können aber, soweit ich weiß, auch die Admins). Eine Liste der Administratoren findest du hier. Viele Grüße, 21:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Admins wie Bürokraten eine vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung haben sollten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:02, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung und die Fähigkeit Benutzern gegenüber stets freundlich, aber auch bestimmt auftreten zu können... Dazu dann noch etwas Organisationsgeschick, technisches Verständnis, Aktivität, Regelkenntnis usw... Pandora Diskussion 22:07, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ah Danke. Also währe es auch besser bei der Hilfsbrigade zu sein. Und wenn wir schon mal beim Thema sind wie wird man eigentlich zum Bürokrat? Auch durch Wahlen? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:12, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dafür muss man vorher Admin gewesen sein... Das ist im Prinzip ein Admin mit mehr Rechten. Ich glaub kaum, dass die Hilfsbrigade einem dabei hilft. Die Admins merken schon, wer sich dafür eignet, und werden entsprechend handeln, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass ein neuer Admin benötigt wird. Also immer schön fleissig ins Projekt einbringen... Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Haha Pandora ich meinte mit Hilfsbrigade währe nicht schlecht, da man dort Erfahrung sammelt oder sollte man lieber schon vorher haben. War denn einer schon mal von euch Admin? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:27, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, ich wüsste jetzt nicht, wie die Hilfsbrigade einem helfen soll, Erfahrungen zu sammeln... Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Hilfbrigade ist was für erfahrene User, die neuen helfen. Und nein, von uns hier war noch niemand Admin. Praktisch ist die Chance Admin zu werden... extrem gering. Wenn du Admin werden willst, naja, du wirst es wohl kaum schaffen. Und den Stress dann würdest du wohl auch nicht gerade verehren Bild:;-).gif Tatsächlich finde ich es wunderbar, einfach ein Stammuser zu sein. Das denken wohl die meisten, die nicht gerade größenwahnsinnig oder machtbesessen sind (Bild:--).gif) oder eventuell wirklich das hohe Potenzial zum Admin haben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:54, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Blue Box Hallo wie macht man eigentlich (ich weis jetzt nicht wie ich das nennen soll) eine Blaue Box die C3-PO am anfang seiner Benutzter und Diskussions- Seite hat. --Jan Dodonna 19:11, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die einfachste Lösung ist, dass du einfach auf "bearbeiten" drückst und dir den Anfang des Textes (auf der Benutzerseite bis ausschließlich 19:17, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::HTML-Element? Was genau ist das? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 19:25, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::HTML ist die Sprache, in der Webseiten programmiert werden. HTML-Elemente sind z.B. die weißen Kästen links im JP-Menü. Viele Grüße, 19:49, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Könnstet du mir denn erklären wie ich jetzt so eine Blaue Box erstellen kann ohne, dass ich die Seite kopieren muss? Oder ist das einfach nur ein Navi-Block? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 20:05, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wieso willst du das nicht einfach kopieren? Die blaue Box ist schon ein fortgeschrittenes HTML-Element. Ich müsste dir erst einmal die grundlegenden HTML-Kenntnisse erklären, weil du gar nicht weißt, wie man Webseiten erstellt. Dazu habe ich weder Zeit noch Lust. Einfachere Elemente kann ich dir besser erklären. Füge folgendes an den Anfang deiner Seite ein, um einen blauen Kasten zu erhalten: Ich versuche mal eine einfache Erklärung; wenn du es nicht verstehst, dann akzeptiere dies bitte. Wie schon gesagt, braucht man erst grundlegende HTML-Kenntnisse. Du kannst mich aber weiterhin fragen, bei einfacheren Elementen kann ich dir auch besser helfen. Ich selber habe den Kasten bei der Erstellung meiner Seite auch kopiert, weil es einfach schneller geht, als alles selbst zu schreiben. Ein verkürzter, aber gleich aussehender und von mir selbst geschriebener Kasten zur besseren Beschreibbarkeit: Hier steht der Text im blauen Kasten Im Beispiel gibt "border" die schwarze Umrandung an, "background-color" ist die Hintergrundfarbe und "padding" sorgt dafür, dass der Text im Kasten nicht sofort auf den Rahmen stößt, sondern einen Abstand hat. Ich hoffe, dass du dies verstehen kannst. Viele Grüße, 20:27, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Danke! sehr freundlich von dir. Ich Glaube noch besser kann man es nicht erklären. Aber ich habe verstanden was du meinst. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht vom anderen Ufer. Also wie geschrieben ich habe Verstanden. Danke nochmals für die mühe. Viele Grüße ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 20:36, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Gut, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Denke bitte bei Diskussionen immer daran, deine Antwort der Übersicht halber einzurücken. Setze einfach vor deine Antwort Doppelpunkte. Vor die erste Antwort schreibst du einen Doppelpunkt, vor die zweite zwei Doppelpunkte, vor die dritte drei usw. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht zu unfreundlich geantwortet. In der blauen Box gibt es eben sehr viele Attribute (also Sachen, die das Aussehen beeinflussen, z.B. ist die Hintergrundfarbe ein Attribut). Aber es ist gut, wenn du es trotzdem verstanden hast. Viele Grüße, 20:52, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hey C-3PO Hi, ich weiß zwar, dass Artikel wichtiger sind als Benutzerseiten, aber ich wollt mal fragen, da du ja so ein Technik-Genie bist, ob du mir einen Fehler an meiner Benutzerseite entfernen kannst Bild:;-).gif. Und zwar ist es so, dass ich ein Bild hochgeladen, was aber komischerweise nicht in der Babel angezeigt wird. Wahrscheinlich wirst du darüber lachen, aber ich wär dir dankbar, wenn du es beheben könntest. Also, wenn du den Fehler siehst, dann behebe ihn bitte auf meiner Benutzerseite, nur bitte keine Zusammenfassung schreiben, in Artikeln ist das super nur nicht auf meiner Benutzerseite Bild:--).gif. Danke [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:39, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das Problem ist das animierte Bild. Seit der Server-Veränderung im Mai 2008 ist es nicht mehr möglich, animierte Bilder mit der Wiki-Software zu verkleinern, weil der Server umgestellt wurde. Das heißt in diesem Fall, dass die Grafiksoftware bei animierten Bilder nur das erste Bild verkleinert und dieses als Standbild anzeigt. Ein ähnliches Problem gibt es bei transparenten Bildern, wo beim Verkleinern die transparente Fläche automatisch eine weiße Farbe hat. Du kannst das Problem lösen, indem du auf deiner Benutzerseite das Bild in Originalgröße einbindest (also 329 Pixel breit). Das Bild ist aber für die Babel zu groß, daher müsstest du es links in die normale Seite einbinden. Alternativ kannst du das Bild bearbeiten und in einer verkleinerten Version hochladen. Das Bearbeiten geht nicht mit Paint; soweit ich weiß funktioniert es mit Macromedia Fireforks und in der neusten Version von Photoshop. Frage am besten einen anderen Benutzer, der dir das macht. Viele Grüße, 17:41, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh sry, hab die Antwort gar nicht gesehen, aber trotzdem danke. Ich werd das Bild demnächst als normales Bild hochladen, da bewegte Bilder (leider) nicht erlaubt sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:33, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wir brauchen deine Hilfe Hi C-3PO, ich wollte dich nochmal um Hilfe bitten. Und zwar geht es um um die diese Hammer-Vorlage aus der WP: Diese würden wir auch gerne hier haben, jedoch haben wir keinen Plan, wir sie funktioniert. Daher würde ich mich freuen, wenn du in der Lage wärest, diese zu erstellen. Vielen Dank, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:54, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Hallo DMK, wie die Vorlage genau funktioniert, weiß ich nicht, aber ich vermute, dass sie mit JavaScript realisiert ist. Einfach ist die Einbindung der Vorlage nicht, aber es ist möglich. Das Problem ist, dass die Wiki-Software keinerlei JavaScript erlaubt. Daher muss Premia folgendes im PHP-Quelltext (am besten wäre es direkt vor der Google-Werbung) ergänzen: : :Die Vorlage setzt an die Stelle, wo der Benutzername hinkommen soll, Du. Das JavaScript sucht auf der Seite nach allen Span-Elementen. Bei allen Elementen mit dem Namen insertusername ersetzt das Programm den Inhalt dieses Elements durch den aktuellen Benutzername (wgUserName ist eine Variable von der Wiki-Software, die den Benutzernamen des aktuell eingeloggten Benutzers enthält). Wenn kein Benutzername bekannt ist (weil der Benutzer eine IP ist), dann schreibt das Programm einfach nur "Du". :Wie WP das realisiert hat, weiß ich nicht und ich habe keine Zeit, mir die gesamte Programmierung durchzulesen, aber mit meiner Methode müsste es klappen. Viele Grüße, 20:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke für deine Hilfe, ich hab Ben bereits informiert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:30, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Oh, hallo mal wieder Auch wenn es inzwischen fast ein Dreivierteljahr her ist: Hallo Dreipeo. Bild:--).gif Kannst du dich noch an unser kurzes Treffen während der Con erinnern? Eigentlich wollte ich längst schon was schreiben, aber hab's immer wieder verschwitzt, schließlich vergessen und bin gerade über deine Benutzerseite gestolpert. Wie geht's dir so? Was sind deine momentanen Projekte?--Daritha (Senat) 08:38, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ich kann mich noch an unser Treffen erinnern. Mir geht es gut. Hauptsächlich arbeite ich am Wochenende für Jedipedia. Ich schreibe über alle möglichen Sachen aus den The Clone Wars-Büchern sowie die Artikel über die Bücher. Ansonsten nehme ich noch am [[Jedipedia:Projekte/Knights of the Old Republic|Projekt ''Knights of the Old Republic]] teil, wo ich die Gegenstands-Liste erstelle und Zitate ergänze. Außerdem helfe ich anderen Benutzern, falls sie Hilfe bei der HTML-Programmierung brauchen. Was sind deine momentanen Projekte? Viele Grüße, 16:24, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ähnliches. Auch oft für die JP schreiben. Parallel dazu ziehe ich für meinen Rollenspielbund gerade ein eigenes Wiki hoch, um die lästige Verteilung der Daten auf insgesamt drei Homepages zu eliminieren und das ganze System weg von HTML auf ein dynamischeres Level zu heben. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du unter "Was ich noch vorhabe" meine momentanen Under-Construction-Artikel. Bin gerade ziemlich mit der NR beschäftigt. Ansonsten bin ich vor kurzem dem Projekt: Logos und Organisationen beigetreten.--Daritha (Senat) 16:52, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Infobox Hallo ich bins Klon Rex. Ich weiß grad nicht wie ich meine Seite so cool machen kann wie deine Mit der Tabelle könntest du mir helfen vielen dank. sonst bis dann ciao --KlonRex 17:50, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hallo C-3P0, wie du weißt bin ich neu hier und brauche dringend Hilfe. Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen? Das wäre sehr nett, gruß KlonRex 17:55, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Die Tabelle auf meiner Benutzerseite ist eine Infobox. Um auch auf deiner Seite so eine Tabelle zu haben, kopiere am besten den Code von Vorlage:Benutzer auf deine Benutzerseite und füge hinter die Gleichzeichen Werte ein, z.B. KlonRex für Name. Solltest du weitere Fragen haben, beantworte ich sie dir gerne. Viele Grüße, 17:57, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke Hi, diese Auszeichnung hast du die verdient. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:02, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Vielen Dank dafür. -- 19:32, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.--Daritha (Senat) 21:57, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ahsoka Tano Lies dir doch mal bitte den Spoiler im Artikel von Ahsoka Tano durch. Das bringt nichts wenn immer unsere Änderungen rückgängig machen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:09, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich bin nicht gegen Spoiler, allerdings werden in Jedipedia (im Gegensatz zu Wookieepedia) nur die Sachen als Quelle angegeben, aufgrund dessen der Artikel geschrieben wurde. LittleAni hat den Ahsoka Tano-Artikel auf der Basis des Sachbuchs geschrieben, daher hat er das Sachbuch als Quelle angegeben. Du kannst nicht einfach alle Episoden als Quelle ergänzen, wenn der Artikel nur auf einigen aufgebaut ist. Außerdem enthält das Sachbuch nicht die ganzen Inhalte der Episoden. Wenn du die Episoden als Quelle ergänzt, musst du auch den Biographie-Abschnitt ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 12:12, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, dann tut es mir Leid das wusste ich nicht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:16, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Kein Problem, ich wusste das anfangs auch nicht. Übrigens steht es in den Richtlinien falsch (siehe "Weitere Erwähnungen"); aber die Richtlinien sind sowieso nicht aktuell, weil die Administratoren sie nicht aktualisieren. Viele Grüße, 12:20, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke! Gern geschehen. Ich finde deine Liste eine gute Idee, denn ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es in dem Spiel so viele Fehler gibt. Ich habe übrigens noch einen Fehler ergänzt. Viele Grüße, 12:00, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschung Betreffs des Artikel über Inc Ich habe die Quelle des Artikels angegeben. Dieser Artikel hat mit Wookiepedia nichts zu tun. Logischerweise soll bei Wookiepedia ja ungefähr das selbe drin stehen, wenn es sich um die selbe Person handelt. Sonst wären solche Anschuldigungen bei vielen Artikel der Fall. Cpt.Maze 18:13, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe einen Schnellllöschantrag gestellt, weil es viele Anzeichen dafür gibt, dass du den Artikel übersetzt hast. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich dir immer noch nicht, dass du den Artikel selber geschrieben hast. Der Artikel ist zwar nicht komplett identisch mit dem aus Wookieepedia, aber er hat die gleiche Länge und viele Sätze und Formulierungen sind ähnlich. Es ist nicht erlaubt, Artikel aus Wookieepedia zu übersetzen. Man kann sich zwar beim Schreiben an Wookieepedia richten, aber man sollte nicht den eigenen Artikel an WP anpassen. Und ich kenne keinen Artikel, der genauso aussieht wie bei Wookieepedia. Zwar steht ähnliches drin, aber die Längen und Formulierungen sind immer unterschiedlich. Wenn du trotzdem meinst, dass du den Artikel komplett eigenständig und nur auf der Basis der offiziellen Quelle geschrieben hast, kannst du den Artikel gerne auf die JP:LD stellen, damit andere Benutzer schauen können, ob der Artikel in JP erlaubt ist. Viele Grüße, 18:41, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Da hast du völlig recht Ner vod, der Textaufbau gleicht dem Englischen. Dennoch habe ich den Artikel selbst verfasst. Ich werde in auf die Liste stellen mit der Hoffnung er wird nicht gelöscht, zusätzlich habe ich den Artikel noch mit einer Überarbeitungshilfe versehen, falls jemand mehr über Leutnant Inc weiss, wie z.B seine ID oder weitere Aktivitäten. Cpt.Maze 20:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bilder von Dressellianern Hi, ich sehe grade, dass du den Artikel "Bilder von Dressellianern" zu Löschung vorgeschlagen hast. Ich sehe jetzt auch das ich was falsch gemacht habe, aber kannst du mir sagen was? Ich steh nämlich grade voll auf dem Schlauch. Bly 15:47, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Falscher Namensraum. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 15:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Aber was muss ich denn jetzt ändern? Oder genauer gesagt, wie schaffe ich es die richtige Kategorie zu öffnen und gleichzeitig ein Bild von einem Dressellianer einzufügen? (Dieses Bild: Bild:Dressellianer-Zeichnung.jpg) Bly 15:56, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe schon für dich die Kategorie:Bilder von Dressellianern erstellt und das Bild, das du hochgeladen hast, dort eingefügt. Bitte ergänze das Bild aber noch im Artikel Dressellianer, denn sonst wird das Bild gelöscht werden, weil es in keinem Artikel eingebunden ist. Alles weitere findest du unter Vorlage:Spezies. Viele Grüße, 16:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ok, danke. Ich bin grade dabei den Artikel Dressellianer zu schreiben, also ist das Bild spätestens heute abend eingebaut. Bly 17:04, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Hi, ich bins nochmal. Warum hast du meine Ergänzung zu 200 VSY gelöscht? Das mit dem Askar-Clan steht so im The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Bly 17:37, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Das tut mir leid, ich konnte die Stelle nicht finden, wo das stand. Hinten in der Zeitleiste steht es auf jeden Fall nicht. Kannst du mir bitte die Seite sagen, wo es steht? Dann kannst du es im Artikel wieder ergänzen. Ergänze am besten auch unter noch "Quellen", auf welcher Seite es steht. Dein Artikel sieht übrigens gut aus; ich habe noch einige Kleinigkeiten geändert, aber ein Wiki ist ja dafür da, dass alle Benutzer beim Artikelschreiben mithelfen. Mich wundert es, dass du den "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt wieder ergänzt hast, denn er wurde entfernt, weil es keine Quelle dazu gibt. Wenn du weißt, wo die Information belegt ist, dann ergänze bitte die Quelle, denn auch für den "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt muss man Quellen angeben. Viele Grüße, 17:45, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Das mit dem Askar-Clan steht im Hauptartikel von "Dressellian" (S. 46). "Hinter den Kulissen" hab ich einfach nur übernommen, das lösch ich noch schnell raus. lg Bly 17:49, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Du hast recht, dort steht es. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es aus dem Dressellianer-Artikel stammt, hatte die Stelle, wo es stand, aber anscheinend übersehen. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis und noch viel Spaß bei Jedipedia, 17:53, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Brauche deine Hilfe zur Artikelrettung Da du einer der wenigen Benutzer bist, der The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia auf seiner Benutzerseite als Besitz angegeben hat, könntest du mal kurz hier verbeischauen, um den Artikel zu retten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:10, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe auf der Diskussionsseite den Text aus der CSWE ergänzt. Viele Grüße, 18:27, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) TCW Campaign Guide Hi 3PO! Kannst du mal in den Channel kommen, wir müssen mal ein wenig über den CG beraten. 19:01, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Automatische Aktualisierung Vielen Dank dafür. Ich selber nutze die neue Funktion jetzt auch regelmäßig, obwohl ich vorher nur selten in die letzten Änderungen geschaut habe. Viele Grüße, 20:09, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Keks :Vielen Dank für den Keks. Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht richtig, aber hoffentlich ändert sich dies in Zukunft. Viele Grüße, 21:21, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich werde in nächster Zeit mal meine Benutzerseite erstellen. BbnvAcx 21:23, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Das ist eine gute Idee; ich habe auch als erstes meine Benutzerseite erstellt und erst dann Artikel geschrieben. Solltest du dabei Fragen haben, kannst du gerne mich oder einen anderen Benutzer der Hilfsbrigade fragen. Viele Grüße, 21:25, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe meine Benutzerseite geschrieben, aber wegen Serverproblemen nicht schreiben können. BbnvAcx 19:55, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET)